Wrapping connector driving apparatus are used for agricultural machines, such as rotary cultivators, elevator-type trenchers and crop diggers, and pasture handling machines including hay tedders, foliage harvesters, etc.
Wrapping connector driving apparatus have incorporated therein a device for adjusting the tension on an endless running member to assure proper and smooth power transmission. Such tension adjusting devices heretofore known are usually of the screw adjusting type, comprising a tightener pivotably supported in contact with the running member, a pressing member biased into pressing contact with the tightener by a resilient member, and an adjusting bolt for adjusting the force of the resilient member.
With the device of the screw adjusting type, the resilient member for biasing the pressing member becomes deteriorated while being repeatedly subjected to compression due to abnormal tension abruptly acting on the endless running member and to expansion due to the slackening of the running member. Accordingly the device is cumbersome to handle because of the necessity for the readjustment of the adjusting bolt as by tightening. Especially a great load, when acting abruptly on the device during operation, will not always be absorbed by the resilient member, possibly leading to a malfunction of the wrapping connector driving apparatus.